getyourdivaonfandomcom-20200215-history
Melody Haven
Melody Haven Biography S3= Start of Something New Jerry confronts Melody at the Pilates class she teaches. He claims that her allegations of sexual harassment against him are untrue, whereas she recalls that she had to go through four callbacks to Sweet Charity and when she finally refused to sleep with him she mysteriously lost out on the job. Showcase Melody reappears in this episode, apologizing to Jerry for the allegations made last fall. She admits she only made them because she knew her career was failing, so she thought they would get her back out there. Jerry then invites her back to his place, after being rejected by Renee. Melody can be seen in the background with the rest of the ladies during, Would I Lie To You?. DIVA Melody blackmails Jerry to give her Candy's role in Project DIVA. Melody bumps into Angelina and Candy in the hallway, and asks Angelina if he could help out the backup dancers with something big that they are doing, and she says that Angelina is the best dancer in Project DIVA and says that she needs her to choreograph a number for them. Angelina turns her down saying that she isn't really a choreographer. With the convincing of Candy, she quickly agrees, and Melody says she'll text her the rehearsal times. She is later seen performing Best of All with Angelina choreographing. Night of The Divas Melody first appears on the girls' bathroom, when Georgia enters, not knowing Melody is there. She asks Georgia what is she doing there, to which she responds she has her period and asks Melody to keep her secret. Melody agrees to keep the secret but ends up using the boy's bathroom to have sex with Jerry. She later appears singing and dancing during Blurred Lines, in which she secretly films Amy twerking on Spencer. She comments how bad Amy is at twerking and mentions she can help by giving her some classes. When Amy calls her 'white trash' and says that's bullying and that Amy shouldn't be talking but she won't tell Jerry about it. Melody begins to seem worried about Jerry and performs Goodbye. Heart Shines Brighter Jerry is briefly seen flirting with Melody while he sings My Life in the hallways. She was also seen dancing with the rest of the team in You May Be Right. The Truth After the Backup Dancers dance routine practice, Jerry flirts with other dancer to which Melody is clearly jealous about and confronts him about him to which he responds that he flirts with every girl. Melody later dances to Jerry's fantasy of Nasty/Rhythm Nation, in which she has a worried expression throughout the song. After Jerry wakes up from his fantasy he meets up with Melody who tells him she is pregnant with his baby. She tells him to keep the secret and that they must go to the doctor together. The next day, the two meet up to go to the doctor but Melody shares the news that she got her period and that she went to the doctor by herself. Jerry is relieved but she is concerned about Jerry's life and says he is "toxic." Project Showcase Backstage, Melody prepares for her big solo, but Jerry pulls her back - now that everyone hates him, he can do anything he wants. Personality She is shown to be scheming, ambitious, malicious, taunting and infuriated and vengeful. She is also effervescent, stylish, self assured and opinionated. She refuses to let emotions get the better of her and has a more on-task nature. Relationships Jerry Banks (fling) Their relationship begins in Showcase, when Melody decides to seduce Jerry because she's attacking Project DIVA out of vengeance. Asking for his help to choreograph a Starz number, she manages to draw him away from the group, and eventually has sex with him. In Home, Harmony tells Amy about her hookup with Jerry, and she confronts Jerry. When he doesn't deny that he has on dis-obeyed her, she disses him. Songs S3= ;Solos Song ytb.jpg|Best of All (DIVA)|link=Best of All Song good.jpg|Goodbye (Night of The Divas)|link=Goodbye ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Character Category:Singers